Chryed Airport
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Come fly with me.


Syed shivered slightly as the glass doors slid shut behind them, closing out the blistering heat of the sunny afternoon and trapping them in the air conditioned chill of the airport terminal.

Christian put his arm around him and looked down, concerned.

"You alright Sy?"

Syed nodded and pointed out through the window at the blue sky and palm trees.

"Just wish we could stay out there a bit longer."

"I know, It's been brilliant."

Christian peered up at the departure board and then down at his watch.

"Flight's on time. It feels weird wearing this." he waved his arm. "A whole three weeks without having to look at the clock all the time."

Syed sighed in agreement.

"Wish it could have lasted forever. I suppose we'd better check in if we really must go back to that hell hole."

In the queue for the departures desk, Syed leaned against the top of one of their suitcases whilst Christian beat out a rhythm, tapping the tickets against his hand and whistling under his breath. He caught Syed's eye and smiled.

"So which part of the holiday did you like the best Sy?"

"I loved all of it. Nearly all of it. One night I could probably have done without."

Christian raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Which night was rubbish? Ah!"

"The fancy dress party."

They spoke in unison. Christian chuckled and batted Syed on the head with the tickets.

"I thought you'd like my costume. You did say I was your Superman."

Syed rolled his eyes in mock despair.

"I did like your costume. I just wish they had had one in your size. One that didn't display quite so much of your wares."

"Ha! I love it when you're prim. My wares indeed. That guy in the penguin suit wasn't complaining."

Syed pinched him lightly on the thigh.

"My point exactly. I had to prise him off you like a barnacle. And you do realise he was exactly the same shape under that suit? None of that was padding."

"None of mine was either."

Syed stood for a moment as they moved forward and then settled back down to perch on the case.

"Yes dear. I started to enjoy it more when people got drunk enough to want to see if penguin man could swim. That bit was good. Such a shame he kept bobbing up to the surface."

Christian trailed his fingers softly down Syed's back.

"I thought you looked magnificent. Do you think Walford Fancy Dress Hire do a pirate outfit? If they do, you are so wearing one on my birthday."

"If you're good, it might be your birthday sooner than you think. Quick, the lady wants us."

Syed pointed at the desk where a grumpy looking woman in uniform, her bleached blonde hair dragged back into a severe but chic bun, was beckoning them to come forward. He watched as Christian heaved the cases onto the conveyor belt, distracted by the fluid move of the muscles in his back. He was brought to the present when he spotted one of their suitcases disappearing through the rubber straps on it's way to the airplane hold, noticing for the first time that it had a pink piece of ribbon, tied in a very large bow, waving about on the top.

Christian smiled charmingly and practised some schoolboy French on the woman who appeared to defrost slightly. He handed the boarding passes to Syed.

"I think I just complimented her on her fabulous hairdo, but i might have said she looked like a good flatulent horse. Here, you take them. I'll only lose them."

Syed put them in the top pocket of his white shirt, causing it to gape slightly, and Christian felt his heart miss a beat at the sight of the golden brown skin beneath.

"I could lick you." he breathed into Syed's ear. Syed wriggled away slightly.

"Maybe not right here, eh? Oh and Christian?"

"Spoilsport. What?"

They wandered across the marble floor, dodging the trolleys of harassed holiday makers, towards the airport shops.

"Do we have to have that big gay bow on our luggage?"

Christian's eyes twinkled.

"It's so we recognise it on the baggage carousel. I couldn't find anything else to use in the hotel. It was from those flowers they left us in our suite. I could have tied a pair of your pants around the handle if you'd preferred."

" Maybe I can put up with it then. Hotel and suite. What lovely words. Soon it will be all Minute Mart and chip shop."

Syed sat disconsolately on a grey metal bench.

" I love the Minute Mart." Christian stood in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It's your spiritual home. You can hoist that pink bowed thing off when we get to the other end. I'm having nothing to do with it."

Christian moved in closer and Syed wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, planting a kiss on his stomach.

"You wouldn't be able to lift it anyway. Be too much for your weedy arms. Ow!"

Christian took a step back to steady himself from Syed's push. Syed pursed his lips.

"Mmm. Whoever would have thought that vests and sunglasses could weigh so much."

" It's the presents for your family that have made it so bloody heavy. Does Tamwar need that much cheese? Maybe we should go and get Zainab something."

Christian gestured towards the brightly lit shop.

"Do you think they sell a gift wrapped box of wasps?"

He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth and he saw a brief glimpse of sadness in Syed's eyes. He pulled him upright and buried his face in his hair murmuring.

"I'm sorry Sy."

Syed shrugged.

"Don't you worry about it lover. Any how, I think that last Tannoy announcement was French for Christian and Syed have to go back to Walford now. Come on."

They walked hand in hand to the departure gates.

"This time yesterday we were sitting outside a café in Monte Carlo, drinking Citron Presse and watching the beautiful people on their yachts." mused Christian.

"And this time tomorrow we'll be sitting outside a café in Albert Square, drinking stewed tea and watching Minty and Phil in their overalls." Syed countered.

"Phwoar. Shall I pretend to the security guards that you might set off the alarm due to your number of intimate piercings?"

"You dare and I'll tell them you've got something illegal secreted in an orifice. Come on you, back to reality."

Christian placed his hand gently on the nape of Syed's neck.

" Reality's not so bad, so long as it has you in it."


End file.
